bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ritoru Karasu (Spirit)
Appearance Karasu looks like a young girl, no older than eight. She has red eyes and coal black hair. In her hair is a garland of gray smiley faces. Karasu wears a black dress that lacks shoulders and ends just below her hips. Close to where the shoulders would be is black lace formed into triangles. From the knee down is covered in black boots. Personallity Karasu is very insightful despite her appearance. Usually she remains quiet unless Hayashi asks her a question, or if she feels she needs to say something. She loves to help out when her closest friend and sole partner needs her, even if she can't do anything big. Her favorite thing to do is to create more summons to use. Her Magatsu personality however, is very cruel and unkind. She's very combativeand won't let Hayashi stop fighting, using his demonic instinct to drive him onward in the fight. Powers and Abilities Zanpakto Manifestation: As a Zanpakto spirit, Karasu can summon her sealed form with just a wave of her hand. Kogeru Mastery: Because she is a Hell-Blade as well as a Zanpakto, Karasu can use the Demonic flash-step known as Kogeru. When she uses the technique, she becomes surrounded in flames, and within moments she appears exactly where she wants to be. Zanpakto Ritoru Karasu (リトル烏, lit. "Little Crow") is Karasu's Zanpakto. The blade itself is an orange katana, with purple wrapping on the hilt. The crossguard is oddly thick compared to other swords, and is shapped like a book. It is the only Summoning type Zanpakuto in existence. Shikai Special Abilities: The power of Ritoru Karasu is making the stories come to life, allowing Karasu to summon characters from within the stories to aid her. She is able to control those characters. *'Shikai': Ritoru Karasu's release command is Guide my Hand (私の手を導く, Watashi no te o michibiku); when released, the sword vanishes, and is replaced by a Lexicon that holds many different children's stories, and some more graphic tales. :*'Shōkan: Gurenderu' (召喚: グレンデル, Summoning, Grendel): Hayashi summons Grendel to aid him in battle, be it defensive or offensive. Grendel is able to use a club with spikes and is able to shield her from attacks. :*'Shōkan: Seirei' (召喚: 精霊, Summoning: Djin): Ritioru Karasu summons a Genie which is able to grant him 3 wishes. she could wish for anything except for a person dying. :*Shōkan: Kumo (召喚:蜘蛛, Summoning: Spider):Karasu creates a not so "itsy bitsy spider", one of her more effect based summons. Kumo can spin webs to impede the oppenent's movements, create a safety net to prevent Karasu from falling to her demise, and many other applications. Like all spiders, the webs are stronger than steel, which prevents breaking under stress. :Second Shikai: Magatsu Ritoru Karasu (Corrupted Little Crow) is the alternate Shikai for Ritoru Karasu. The command is Let me wander. After it is released, Magatsu Ritoru Karasu becomes a red rapier with a hand-guard shaped like a wing, and demonic runes along the blade. The change in release is brought about by great heartache, anger and frustration. Once Hayashi's or Karasu's emotions have been pushed beyond his limits, the command triggers almost against their will. However, the new form grants them great power. :Special abilities: :Menmen Tenkuu (めんめん てんくう lit. Unbroken Ether) is the name of Karasu’s energy attack. When used, A portion of the Reiatsu covering the blade is broken off, and is then sent flying into the target. With one “charge”, she can launch about five attacks. Kakera Tenkuu (かけら てんくう lit. Splintered Ether.): To use this attack Karasu simply points the blade at her opponent, and fires a red beam of energy. It expends around 70% of the remaining energy on the blade. ﻿